The Tiny Replacements (2005 video game)
The Tiny Replacements (also known as Gene Wyman Presents: The Tiny Replacements) is a sitcoms soap opera post-apocalyptic point-and-click adventure game was developed by Sega Technology Group and published by Sega for PlayStation 2, first release in the Europe of December 20, 2005. The following both such as Movies and TV show paying homage to Wing Commander Academy and Home Alone, the first installment of The Tiny Replacements series was created by Frederick Raynal (creators of Alone in the Dark fame), the characters is Kevin Cross, a young boy in aged 10, it's was introduced of Mr. Gardenscapes (would later of Gardenscapes first game in 2002), Dr. Nights, and other characters. Plot The Tiny Replacements being before likes home, in their similar engine to Simon the Sorcerer 3D, she story picks up some time aftermath with home of young boy, Kevin Cross (voiced by Joe Harvey), main protagonist in a breathless of the good and evil, the both main antagonist, Mr. Gardenscapes (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) and Dr. Nights (voiced by Michael J. Fox). It operations in their should with a lengthy cut-scene explaining how Kevin's body, in their following both such as Movies and TV show paying homage to Wing Commander Academy and Home Alone, which had been separated from his goddess soul by Mr. Gardenscapes, was recovered and real joys of house, his similar to The Sims game, all child into kill streets, has whenever onto the nightmare. At the start of the game Kevin's immediate objective is to get to the life, into the new world has big buildings of Replacements City, the life foolish problem by prisms, how to the god and good evil. Before he can do this several smaller tasks have to be completed, in typical adventure game won't voice of the lost, has Kevin's body into the items, arriving in Replacements City he is greeted by Dr. Nights, the Cross family are good home, bucks are stages. The heroes when who apparently rescued his body from Dr. Nights, the wants a favors in return: for Kevin to track down the Mr. Gardenscapes, more and let her know of his whereabouts, once Kevin worlds and tin finds the , there follow several revelations concerning the game's storyline, as well as the life of university. Alternative ending In their cinematic of Kevin has well homes, Dave suddenly calls out, "Watch dogs, you killing bad boy dogs, all access done? When into the ended by gone, while you! Hey you kid, where's Kevin, oh no.", at the end of Kevin runs off of running gags. Cast Main article: List of The Tiny Replacements characters Main characters The Cross Family Tree * Joe Harvey as Kevin Cross, at aged 10, the main protagonist (voice) * Tom Cruise as Dave Cross, at ages 18 (voice) * Janet Waldo as Jane Cross, at ages 23 (voice) * Eric Idle as Donald Cross, at ages 32 (voice) * Steve Martin as Hank Cross, at ages 45 (voice) * Amy Adams as Annie Cross, at ages 54 (voice) * Will Wright as Andrew Cross, at ages 69 (voice) * Steven Blum as Gregory Cross, at ages 70 (voice) Non-families * Thomas F. Wilson as Mr. Gardenscapes, the both main antagonist with Dr. Nights (voice) * Michael J. Fox as Dr. Nights, the both main antagonist with Mr. Gardenscapes (voice) Recurring characters * Bill Farmer as Lead Bully/Bully #1/Bully #2/Bully #3/Bully #4/Bully #5/Lead Gangs/Gang #1/Gang #2/Gang #3/Police Officer #1/Evil Cashbook/Donuts Police/Baby Boats/Little Hands/Small Snipers/The Tiny Replacements (voice) * Nick Jameson as Gang #4/Gang #5/Gang #6/Bully #6/Bully #7/Bully #8/Bully #9/Bully #10/Police Officer #2/Master Criminals/Tiny Goods/Lead Goons/Goons #1/Goons #2/Replacements Gangs (voice) * Roger L. Jackson as Goons #3/Goons #4/Evil Goons/Lord Avators/King Foods/Prince Feets/Lead Agency/Agency #1/Agency #2/Lead Agents/Agents #1/Agents #2/Agents #3/Agents #4 (voice) * Paul Eiding as Agents #5/Agents #6/Agents #7/Agents #8/General Tommy Mann/Lt. Hank Checkers/Col. Rich Arnold/Capt. Thomas/Commodore Roberts/Commander Henry/MacArthur Goodman/Steven Douglass (voice) * Carl Pullman as Slicers/Goons/Bully/Gangs/Agency/Agents/Big Bang Dave/Big Goose (voice) Sequel Main article: The Tiny Replacements (video game series) The followings second games, The Tiny Replacements 2: Heavy Machines (2008), the third game, The Tiny Replacements 3: You're Want Kills Hands-Off! (2011), the final game, The Tiny Replacements: The Final Chapter (2014). Credits Main article: Game Credits of The Tiny Replacements (2005)